


you’d better calm me down

by Anonymous



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Viren finds some flowers he doesn’t recognize in the forest, and Soren —helps.aka the one with sex pollen
Relationships: Soren/Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54
Collections: Anonymous





	you’d better calm me down

Soren squinted at the exposed roots of the closest tree, eyes straining for anything black and beetle-shaped. Dad had taken him into the forest on a week-long camping trip, mostly to test the survival skills Crownguard training was supposed to have taught him. 

It had been going well, but they’d gotten sidetracked when they came across a small clearing filled with plants his father apparently didn’t recognize. After an hour or so of just watching his dad poking at plants and carefully pressing leaves between the pages of a journal, Viren had absently passed him a jar and suggested he try catching some of the small black beetles Claudia crushed to dye her hair. 

Soren had only caught a handful so far, and he was trying to resist the urge to punch a tree.  _ Is this what Claudia did  _ all  _ the time? No wonder she only dyed her tips.  _ Casting one last look around, he carefully capped the jar. He rocked back on his heels, blinked hard, then looked around for the clearing his father was in.  _ Might as well see if there’s anything else I could do.  _

Walking through the underbrush to reach the clearing, Soren began to feel uneasy. It was unnaturally quiet, and the crunch of his boots against dead leaves seemed too loud.  _ Come to think of it — there hadn’t been any animals in the clearing dad found.  _ Soren might’ve found a few of the beetles past the perimeter of trees lining the clearing, but he’d only gone so far because he’d had no luck in the clearing itself. 

Spotting a flash of one of his father’s glass ingredient bottles on the ground, he sighed in relief, and swept a branch with trailing leaves at eye level away to step into the clearing. 

Soren froze. 

Viren was kneeling in a patch of delicate white flowers, the air almost seeming to shimmer around them. With his dark clothing, he strikingly contrasted with the pretty white blooms, looking surprisingly small on the ground. He was shaking, slightly, and he had wound his fingers tightly into the strangely verdant grass around him with trembling fists. 

“..Dad?” he called out, but Viren didn’t seem to hear him. 

“Dad!” 

Soren stepped closer, stopping just where the white flowers began. 

Viren finally seemed to hear him, lifting his head as if it took great effort.  _ Something’s wrong _ . His eyes were glassy, sweat beading at his temples, a flush lingering on his cheeks. 

“Dad! Are you — okay? Hang on, hang on, I can carry you back to the supplies if you can’t—“

“ _ Soren _ ..?” his father groaned, hoarse and breathy and completely obscene. Soren felt himself flush, and noticed that his father had undone his high collar and exposed the pale skin of his neck, a flash of collarbones.  _ Stop. This is your  _ father.  _ It’s wrong.  _

“Oagh,” he said, before clearing his throat. “Okay, you’re clearly not alright, I’m going to get you.”

Soren stepped gingerly into the flower patch, trying not to crush any, holding his breath without quite knowing why. 

“Soren, don’t get—!”

His father lurched forward unsteadily, as though to push Soren away, but Soren quickly doubled over to catch him in his arms. Breath still held, he gently lowered Viren to the ground. Unconsciously, Soren’s hands roamed down the narrow planes of Viren’s waist under him for just a second before he noticed and deliberately stopped himself. He inhaled unsteadily and opened his mouth to apologize, but  _ choked _ on — something. 

An overwhelmingly sweet smell seemed to stick high in his throat. He inhaled again, sharply and bracingly, but the sweetness only worsened, filling his mind with a warmly building haze. Soren sank to his knees next to his father, abruptly understanding why he’d been trembling. 

“Ahh.. son, I’m so sorry, I… please,”

Eyes still glassy, Viren pulled away from him a little and hesitantly gripped Soren’s arms. 

“‘M fine, dad. Just dizzy, I’ll help you up… in a sec,” 

Soren wasn’t sure if he’d really be fine, though — the heat seemed to have reached a steady simmer in his head, but it also seemed to be going through his veins, down his body, filling the pit of his stomach. Trying to be discreet, he moved a hand down to palm at his cock testingly and almost groaned aloud when he realized he was half hard. 

_ That was.. a problem _ . Why was it a problem? He couldn’t remember.  _ Dad wasn’t okay _ . Dad was… in the grass next to him, wetly panting, looking so  _ delicious _ and  _ vulnerable _ and just  _ begging to be claimed — _

— and speaking haltingly. 

“I’ve never seen this plant before. But, ah, generally when… magically compelled to perform an act, the influence will cease entirely after… performing such an act.”

Something in his head was screaming at him to pin his father down and fill him up with cock, completely claim him. It would be so  _ easy _ — take those delicate wrists, press them back, tear his pants open and spread his legs wide. He  _ couldn’t.  _

“Yes, it’s… it’s the flowers. They did something to me, they’re making me want… making me want to, ah, fuck some...one. Uh, you, specifically. But we can’t do that.”

Viren flinched, closing his eyes for a moment and sighing. 

“Soren — I understand, but we have to do something, and I think… our needs are complimentary. We could pretend it never happened..”

A tentative thrill of hope shot through him. 

“If there’s really nothing else, dad… You’d actually let me?”

“ _ Yes, please _ .” 

Surprising Soren, Viren moved to straddle his hips. He grinded down against his son’s crotch and made a pleased sound at what he felt. 

Soren couldn’t remember why the entire situation was wrong when he had the sweet friction of his father’s ass against his cock, even with layers of fabric in the way, and the irrepressible desire to feel skin against skin. Soren still couldn’t quite think straight, feverish and hazy, but he knew like he knew his own name that he  _ needed _ to get some of his clothes off. Viren’s, too, if he could help it. 

Pushing Viren off of him, he fumbled to strip his shirt off, gaze hungry and fixed on his father doing the same with his layers, then his pants. 

His father spread his legs and he was  _ wet _ , somehow, thighs slick and hole dripping. One hand gripping his hip, holding him steady, Soren experimentally pressed a finger into his hole, shocked by how  _ easy _ it was. Viren seemed made to take it, his rim stretching smoothly around him as he added another finger and thrust into the hot tightness. 

He squirmed under him, tilting his hips into Soren’s hand and moaning softly. 

“Please, I need you,”

Soren hadn’t thought he could burn any hotter, but his father’s voice urging him on made him almost shake with arousal. He found his voice. 

“Dad, tell me.. tell me what you want.”

“Want your cock…”

_ Fuck that was hot.  _

“Mmh, I can give it to you, I’ll make it good for you…”

Was that really his own voice? Soren had never heard himself sound like that, low and promising. 

His cock was almost painfully hard, and it was a relief to slip his belt off and free it from the confines of his tight pants. He pressed his father into the ground, absently admiring the way he looked red-faced and haloed by the pretty flowers, making a sound of approval as Viren wrapped his legs around his waist. 

In one smooth motion, he touched the head of his cock to Viren’s slick hole and thrust  _ in _ , sinking steadily into his father. Hilt-deep, Soren shuddered. He tucked his face into the crook of Viren’s neck, breathing in the scent of his skin and sucking a possessive mark. 

Viren was keening, voice on the edge of a whine, shifting his hips slightly as he adjusted to having a cock inside him. 

“Ahh… so good, Soren, please,  _ move.” _

The heat that had built in his mind, in the pit of his stomach, seemed to lick at his insides, pleased but not yet satisfied. 

“ _ Tell me how you want it _ ,” Soren growled, before pulling out almost entirely and sharply fucking back into him. 

“Fuck me  _ hard _ , Soren, goddesses forgive me —”

Soren fucked him rhythmically, hands finding tight hold on his father’s hips, pulling him onto his cock. Praise and pleas fell from his father’s pretty lips — _please,_ _so good_ , _harder_ , and Soren couldn’t help but comply, 

He shifted his grip from hips to Viren’s legs, indulgently stroking along the length of them before bracing himself and bending his father almost in half. Viren yelped at the sudden change, but it quickly became a moan as Soren began thrusting again, at a deeper angle this time. 

“ _ Oh _ , I’m so close,  _ please,  _ ahh…”

“Come on, dad,  _ cum for me. _ ”

Soren reached down to fist Viren’s cock, once, twice, and Viren  _ screamed  _ as he finished, spilling white all over his stomach. As his hole clenched and fluttered through his orgasm, Soren’s thrusts became erratic and he desperately clutched Viren close. 

His mind cleared gloriously, completely blank for a single delirious moment of pure pleasure as he thrust in deep and came inside his father. 

“ _ Dad! _ ”

Blinking his eyes open in the aftermath, fatigued but head clear of the  _ sweetness _ , of the  _ heat _ , Soren winced. He still hadn’t pulled out, and his father was loose and slick inside with Soren’s own cum. Viren had passed out, face slack and peaceful, and Soren couldn’t quite bear to move away from his warm body yet. 

The white flowers around them remained, but the otherworldly shimmer in the air was gone, so Soren judged that it was safe to just stay there for a time. One more little thing couldn’t hurt. 

_ What have we done? _

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> and then they go home shamefaced but viren brings a bulb of the white flower back home (out of... scientific curiosity) and he keeps it on his bedside table and one day it activates again and he comes crawling to his son begging to be fucked
> 
> hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
